


Estrellas

by Aledono



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Crack, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, MiloShipFest, Weddings
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 15:53:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16498535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aledono/pseuds/Aledono
Summary: Milo es invitado a la boda de Shaina con Seiya y ahí conocerá a una linda muchacha con un despampanante universo en su interior. Muy leve MiloxMiho.





	Estrellas

# Estrellas

Milo no estuvo de acuerdo con la boda de Shaina con Seiya. No era que Seiya fuese un mal hombre —en lo absoluto—, o que pensase que alguno de ellos sintiera hacia el otro algo menos que amor. Simplemente era que Seiya le parecía soso y estúpido y sentía que una mujer como Shaina podía aspirar a algo con mucha más personalidad.

Shaina fue su mejor amiga desde la secundaria hasta la universidad. Era una mujer dinámica, astuta y sumamente inteligente. Cuando trabajaba en los juzgados se convertía en alguien implacable y su fría mirada era capaz de amedrentar hasta el más valiente. Milo estaba orgulloso de ella y pensaba que nadie sería lo suficientemente digno de su amiga; mucho menos un papanatas como Seiya. Seiya quien, con sus bobas sonrisas y sus gangosos gritos, convertía a Shaina en una tímida colegiala dispuesta a todo con tal de protegerle.

Se le ocurría que Seiya era una opaca luna que no hacía sino reflejar la luz de las estrellas cercanas. Shaina era, por supuesto, un centelleante astro que prodigaba su energía con fuerza. Tristemente, su relación con Seiya menguaba su brillo. Shaina se convertía poco a poco en una mujer complaciente, típica, insípida. Seiya robaba su hermoso resplandor y los convertía a ambos en apagadas lunas apenas visibles en el firmamento nocturno.

Si bien Milo desaprobó a Seiya desde un principio, hizo todo lo posible para guardarse sus comentarios. Shaina era feliz a su lado y eso era lo único importante. Después de todo lo que habían pasado juntos, lo menos que podía hacer era apoyar a su mejor amiga el día de su boda. Incluso si hacerlo incluía aguantar a los lerdos amigos de Seiya o sentarse a lado de un montón de desconocidos. ¡Menos mal no tenía que enfrentarse con sus familiares! Ese habría sido el colmo.

Al menos, pensaba, su mesa era entretenida. Ya desde la hora de la cena le emocionó ver a seis niños pequeños que jugaban a ser adultos. Claramente no estaban acostumbrados a las fiestas en salones y parecían disfrutar enormemente de molestar a los meseros y de jugar con su menú infantil. La adulta que les acompañaba, Miho, hacía lo posible por controlarlos, pero a final del día les dejaba salirse con la suya. Después de todo, ese era un día especial. Los pequeños vivían en el orfanato en el que Seiya había crecido y este no dudó en invitar a los niños más grandes.

A pesar de que Milo odiaba a los niños revoltosos, la empatía que sentía hacia ese grupo en particular le hacía sonreír y se dijo a sí mismo que unos pequeños tan infortunados tenían derecho a hacer travesuras aunque fuese por una noche. Para cuando llegó la hora del postre, Milo se había convertido en su cómplice y, de algún modo, se hicieron de suficientes crepas para armar con ellas una torre de quince centímetros. Los niños comieron con gusto su creación y, una vez que comenzó el baile, salieron despedidos hacia la pista. No importaba que no supieran bailar. Sus risas eran contagiosas y, pronto, la mitad del salón les acompañó.

De cierta forma agradecido por la nueva calma, Milo se tomó la oportunidad de observar a Miho con mayor atención. Ella era amiga de la infancia de Seiya y, si bien sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo, había momentos en los que perdía su mirada en el baile de los novios. Aunque apenas la conocía, era obvio que Miho era una mujer dulce y cariñosa. Sería difícil que los pequeños encontrasen a una madre tan amorosa como ella y era una pena que alguien tan puro perdiese su tiempo mirando a un hombre que, además de atolondrado, era recién casado.

Un niño tropezó con la cola del vestido de novia y Miho rio suavemente.

Milo frunció el ceño y pensó que aquella mujer era también una estrella y que, aun en esos momentos, Seiya seguía robándole su brillo.

—Esos niños son muy afortunados de tenerla, señorita Miho —comentó mientras cambiaba de asiento para quedar a su lado—. El mundo necesita más gente como usted.

La joven se sonrojó y se hundió de hombros.

—Sólo hago lo que cualquier otra persona en mi posición haría. Yo también crecí en ese orfanato, ¿sabe? Quiero hacer lo posible para darles parte del cariño que yo nunca recibí.

Milo sonrió, miró hacia la pista y negó con la cabeza.

—Como dije, el mundo necesita más gente como usted.

En eso, el ritmo de la música cambió de un suave rock a una estridente big-band. Al momento en el que Seiya y Shaina reconocieron la voz de Sinatra, se sujetaron de las manos y comenzaron un torpe vaivén sobre la pista.

—Se ven muy felices, ¿no le parece? —preguntó Miho—. Me alegra mucho que Seiya haya encontrado a alguien que se preocupe tanto por él.

Por unos segundos, Milo pensó que Seiya conocía a alguien así desde que era un crío. Empero, sería cruel hacer el comentario de que, a pesar de que Miho daría todo por él, Seiya había elegido a alguien más. El amor y la persona más indicada no siempre se interceptaban. No obstante, la situación no era tan terrible. Ahora que Seiya estaba casado, esa jovencita podría comenzar a vivir su vida, olvidarse de la promesa que nunca existió y brillar, finalmente, con toda su fuerza.

—Sí —dijo después de algunos segundos de silencio—. A partir de ahora, Shaina cuidará de él —se puso de pie y extendió su mano derecha hacia la chica—. ¿Le gustaría bailar conmigo?

Miho se sonrojó, alzó el rostro con nerviosismo y asintió.

Mientras la guiaba hacia la pista de baile, Milo se percató que sus ojos verdes comenzaron a centellear tímidamente. No estaba muy seguro de qué intensidad era su propia luz, sin embargo, al menos por esa noche, se aseguraría de resonar con el brillo de la tierna mujer que acababa de conocer.

**Author's Note:**

> Fuiqui hecho para el prompt Crack Ship del Milo Ship Fest 2018.
> 
> Ok, ok, chicos. Sé que a muchos les gusta el MiloxShaina y creo que podría funcionar de no ser porque Shaina está total y perdidamente enamorada de Seiya. No me culpen a mí. Culpen al babas de Kurumada que ni siquiera pudo hacer que fuese un amor decente, sino que decidió usar a Shaina como escudo humano de Seiya porque... why not?, supongo. Shaina es un personaje que me gustaba mucho y que prometía más. Pero su actitud en Asgard y Poseidón careció mucho de la fuerza que tuvo en las sagas anteriores (en mi opinión). Curiosamente, me gustó de nuevo en la locura que fue Tenkai hen, pero eso fue símplemente bizarro así que mejor hagamos como que no pasó.
> 
> Por otra parte, también creo que Miho es un personaje interesante y encantador y es una pena que no lo hayan desarrollado adecuadamente. Si bien tengo el headcanon de que Seiya es arromántico (lo puse acá con Shaina sólo para hacer un contraste con Milo), creo que Miho sería su amor platónico. Encajan muy bien y me los quisiera comer a besos.
> 
> ¿Pasará algo más entre Milo y Miho? Quién sabe, sólo sé que esa noche se confortaron mutuamente. Y... creo que yap. Fue una historia inusual, pero espero no la hayan odiado.


End file.
